Papa Bear and Goldie Locks
by jacob fan 21
Summary: felix is in for a rude awakening when Corin finds out that Felix has been sleeping with his daughter alec/heidi jane/demetri corin/sophia felix/lexis renata/santiago chelsea/afton


**Disclaimer:I don't own the twilight saga all I own is Sophia and Lexis**

**Me:*starts singing Headstrong by Trapt***

**Emmett:I think someone broke her**

**Rosalie:*smacks Emmett in the back of the head***

**Edward:*laughing hard***

**Me:*smiles evilly* I would stop talking if I was you Edward because this is my story and I can make it so Bella is not your mate**

**Edward:*stops laughing and growls at me* You wouldn't dare**

**Me:*smiles innocently*Well Eddypoo you will just have to wait and see*skips away***

_**BPOV**_

Charlie walks in through the door drunk. ''_Oh great just what I need!!'' I thought to myself quietly. _''BELLA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!'' Charlie said while slurring the words.''Yeah dad what do you need now?'' I said while trying to ask normal. Next thing I know I feel Charlie's hand slap me across the face.''_Shit that fucking hurt!!''I screamed so loud in my mind I thought I lost a couple I.Q. Points. I look up and see Charlie pointing at something and I got a little confused._

_''_Dad what are you pointing at?''i spoke up and I noticed that I sounded a little nauseous from that slap across the face.

_FPOV_

That's strange I was wondering around the castle and I couldn't find anybody then again I am the only person on the guard that doesn't have a mate. Heidi has Alec, Athenodora has Caius , Didyme has Marcus, Sulpicia has Aro, Chelsea has Afton, Renata has Santiago, Jane has Demetri, Sophia has Corin.

I mean I am not a virgin or anything I have had sex with many different women before. Like Mary the nomad, Kate Denali, Tanya Denali, Maggie from the Irish Coven, Makenna the European Nomad(yeah I know she has a mate but I thought it would be fun to say all of this), Senna from the Amazon Coven, Kachiri from the Amazon Coven, Zafrina from the Amazon Coven, Alice Cullen, Maria, Nettie, Lucy, Charlotte the Nomad, Irina Denali, Kebi from the Egyptian Coven, Tia from the Egyptian Coven, Rosalie Hale, and even Sophia and Corin's daughter Lexis who is only 14 and she has a thing for married men and she loves to seduce me . Truth be told I do think dirty thoughts about Lexis while Corin is not around cause he would kill me if he found out.''Guess I will just go back to room since everybody is fucking their mate right now.'' I sigh and start walking to my room which is on the west wing of the castle in a tower while everybody elses rooms are on the east side of the castle. I start walking up the stairs and I reach the door so I turn the knob and walk in and shut the door behind me. I turn on the light and see Lexis laying down on my bed. Oh god I was looking at every part of her body and I can feel my dick getting hard.(Lexis is a succubus if you haven't noticed already. :-]) I watch as Lexis walks over to the door and locks it. _''Oh shit!!'' I thought to myself as lexis started walking over to me._ Suddenly, I felt Lexis straddling me.''Oh shit Papa Bear you are so hard for me right now''Lexis moaned and the way she did made her so sexy. Next thing I know I was on top of her and I could feel how wet her pussy was. So I ripped her pants off and she ripped my pants and boxers off too. I pulled down her panties and stuck 2 fingers in her pussy.''Oh fuck!!''Lexis moans and thrusts her hips against my fingers and I was getting so turned on because she was so wet . ''Lexi do you want me inside of you?''I asked her huskily. ''Oh fucks Papa Bear I want you in me now!!''She moaned louder since we were on the other side of the castle no one could here us. I started thrusting inside of her and each I did it harder and harder and I loved watching Lexi's perfect tits bounce. As I was fucking her I can feel her walls tighten around me so I decided to go faster.''Oh Oh Oh Fuck me Felix fuck me harder and faster!!'' She moaned and I quicken up my paice and I can feel us both getting closed to our climax.


End file.
